


Loud Disturbances

by Ithascupholders



Series: If you're gone, who else is there? [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithascupholders/pseuds/Ithascupholders
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous work, 'If you're gone who else is there?"Please do read the previous work.Summary: Ben Hargreeves was having weird dreams. When did Klaus wax his ass with chocolate?
Relationships: Number Six | Ben Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: If you're gone, who else is there? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148390
Kudos: 7





	Loud Disturbances

Hidden away in the depths of the library Ben sat alone curled around a book in the dim light. Even though his eyes were following the words on the page, his mind was wandering past the last week. It was a weird week no doubt. 

In the beginning it was normal, he had finished his torture, sorry training, with father and was going back into his room to sleep. He was exhausted. He expected himself to be dead to the world. Weird dreams followed him anyway. 

He was a ghost, following No. 4 around everywhere. 

And Vanya had powers. 

And Five teleported them away from the world ending. 

And they were in Dallas from 1960 to 1963. 

And he possessed Klaus.

And he stopped the world ending again.

Needless to say, it was a weird dream. 

And that’s all it was supposed to be. A dream.

And then a week later, his siblings began to act weird. 

At first it was subtle. Five would stare at him, like a weird equation. Diego and Luther would flank him constantly. Vanya would dig a hand into his shirt, when she was afraid. Allison would hug him at any moment.

The weirdest was Klaus. Klaus would keep touching him. Light pats as if to see if he was tangible. Brushing their arms together at the dining table. Hugging him after every mission.

It was weird, but it was a good weird. He liked this attention from his siblings. 

Every night his dreams would be stronger. Vivid depictions of an older Klaus driving an ice cream van.

Allison was a movie star, Luther went to the moon. 

And they were relentless. 

And they felt real. 

So, he knew he had two options. Research about the weird future dreams, In the library. All alone.

Or, ask Five the resident time travel fanatic. (Just yesterday Five was arguing about the possibilities of time travel. Something about an acorn?)

Obviously, the library studying method wasn’t working. 

So he left his books and crept up to Five’s room. 

And knocked on the door.

“Hey Five?”

“What?”

“I have a weird time travel question to ask y-”

  
  



End file.
